Re-pinning a lock cylinder can pose certain difficulties. Persons that are inexperienced or inattentive to the task may unintentionally eject one or more pins that are not intended to be removed. This can result in a difficult and time consuming task that the consumer often foregoes in favor of returning the disassembled lock to the manufacturer as damaged goods. These issues may be of particular concern to lock manufacturers to whom an otherwise operational lock cylinder may be returned as a damaged product. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in this technological field.